


TW - Prickly

by surrenderdammit



Series: Teen Wolf FanArt [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Hedgehogs okay hedgehogs, Help I can't stop, what even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-16
Updated: 2012-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-16 11:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/538853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrenderdammit/pseuds/surrenderdammit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I seem to be on some sort of mission to make Stiles into any were-creature I can randomly think of. </p><p>What the hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TW - Prickly

**Author's Note:**

> Moral of the lesson: Don't startle the newly made were-hedgehog.
> 
> Or, possibly, take tablet away from surrenderdammit.
> 
> Oh Derek, if you're gonna train Stiles and test his control...make Jackson do it. Because...ouch.


End file.
